I Dare You
by dramioneromione12
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Ron." Hermione was dared to kiss Ron. HPGW. RWHG. AU.


**I Dare You…**

_Summary: "I dare you to kiss Ron." Hermione was dared to kiss Ron. HPGW RWHG_

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was just a simple game of truth or dare, and she had been picked for a dare.

Being in the common room with four to five other girls that were love-struck, besides her and Ginny who only had taken a fancy to a boy, sat together playing when she had left the room for her dare. She knew that they were playing matchmaker with her, but the good thing was that Gin had to go and do her dare as well. She wasn't alone on this.

But she had to-insert gulp here- kiss the boy she liked on the lips.

And who else was it being the one and only Ronald Billius Weasley?

While walking, she remembered them telling her to hurry back and tell what had happened. It was only three in the afternoon, so why not?

The whole situation had started out like this…

_"Hermione! Pleeease play with us? Why do you always have to be such a bookworm?" Lavender moaned, petting a seat next to her and Parvati, who was smiling. Hermione though, declined the offer with a simple, "no," without taking her eyes off the book in her hands, the lovely '_Hogwarts, A History'

_But after it was snatched out of her fingers, she stood up in a fury. Lavender was standing up, dangling her book from her hand._

_Hermione charged to grab it, but Lavender had moved it out of her reach, making a tutting sound._

_"You'll get it back if you play at least one game with us!" Lavender spoke quickly before Hermione had started to pull her hand back for her wand._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, but sat down anyway, setting her hand onto the side of her face signaling she was bored and wanted to get it over with._

_Of course, they spent around 30 minutes talking about Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was in this case, Parvati's crush. Hermione had almost had enough. She needed her book back. And NOW._

_With a loud groan, everyone turned to her, and looked at her peculiarly._

_"Can we just go with the game please? I don't have time for lollygagging." Hermione replied angrily, being in a very impatient mood. Both girls across her rolled their eyes, and then looked to Ginny._

_She had just walked in, and she froze on the spot. Ginny's eyes widened, and she tried to walk back when she was pulled back._

_"You are NOT getting out of this without me, Gin!" a girl, who Hermione hadn't noticed named Sandra, had pulled her back._

_Ginny did the same, and sat down next to Hermione and Sandra. _

_::::_

_"You as bored as I am?" Ginny asked, looking to Hermione. She nodded back, and then looked to Lavender who was calling her name. Ginny had already got to be picked for her dare, and now it was Hermione's turn. _

_"Truth or Dare?" she squealed, and Hermione cringed. She HATED Truth or Dare, so why did she have to play?_

_"I g-guess since it's only one game, she should do a dare." Parvati had whispered into Sandra's ear, and a smile appeared on her lips. _

_"Dare…Dare…Dare…Dare…" she chanted, and all the girls except for Ginny had joined in._

_Hermione got annoyed, "FINE! I'LL DO A STUPID DARE!" she yelled. The chanting stopped, and a smile lifted on Lavender's lips._

_"I dare you…" she started, and Hermione hoped it wasn't so bad. "To kiss…" oh crud. She was doomed. "Ron."_

_"What?!"_

And now she was on her way down to the Three Broomsticks where Ron was located. Harry was with him, but knowing Ginny as a very shy girl, she wouldn't see Harry anywhere in sight.

Boy was she wrong.

When she entered the cozy shop, she was surprised to see a small group huddled around a table, and she got curious. Walking over to the table, and moving several people away, she saw Ginny on top of a very crimson Harry, both snogging a bit heavy. From a distance, she could see Ginny's tongue glide over Harry's lips, and she knew it was the time to separate them.

"GIN!" she had gotten the attention from both of them. Harry fell to the floor. Ginny had jumped off of Harry, her hair in a disheveled state. Her lips were swollen, and she was panting. She looked guilty.

But as Hermione was about to say a few words to the red-head, she saw _him_ standing there. Not really caring what everyone else had to say at the moment, she saw the disapproving look in his eyes. He saw _everything._

His fists clenched and unclenched, and his face was getting a dark color of red. She needed to get him away from there, and now.

Walking over, and putting her hand onto his shoulder, he looked away from his sister to see Hermione. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." She whispered, and she led them out before he had a word in.

:::

"Go on Ron… say something."

He was very quiet while they walked down many different hallways. She knew that was the best opportunity to calm him down. No one was around, and they were on the seventh floor.

He shook his head, grunting. Hermione sighed. She had to do the dare! But what if it had changed their friendship? She liked him for Merlin's sake!

"Ron…" she breathed, getting ready to talk, when he butted in.

"I-I just can't get it in my head! Why in the bloody hell did my sister and Harry, my best mate, snog?!" he said out loud.

"Don't swe-"

"Oh forget about the swearing, Hermione! I'm just-I-I-"he was speechless. "I don't know what to think." He finished, looking glumly to the floor.

"She's my sister, Hermione." He whispered, not making eye contact with her.

"But she's growing up, Ron." Hermione explained, and he scoffed, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

Did he feel the same way about her? Just like a sister?

It was silent when she blurted out,

"Am… am I your sister, Ron?" Where did that come from?

Ron looked up with a strange look on his face, "What?"

She repeated herself, "Am I your sister, Ron?" he still looked at her like some loony, and that made Hermione nervous.

After a few seconds, he shook his head, "No. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering, is all." She scuffled her feet on the floor, looking away from him with a blush on her cheeks.

When she felt the tense feeling of a hand on her cheek, she looked back into his eyes. He was staring intently at her, like in a gaze. He spoke, making her shiver.

"You will never be a sister to me, 'Mione. You're much more than that." He breathed. Hermione saw the desire in his eyes, and felt the need to kiss him. Wait… what?

She was curious yet again, and she grabbed his hand that was on her cheek. "Like how much more, Ronald?" she had murmured, inches away from his lips. He responded by pressing his mouth to hers. She had never experienced the feeling that swam through her body at that moment. He was kissing her. _He was kissing her._ She couldn't believe it! In instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back shyly, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. He returned the favor by grabbing her waist, and pulling her towards him. Her nose mashed against his long one, but she didn't mind. All thoughts had disappeared as they kissed.

They stayed in that position until they had to let go for air. They let their lips linger over each other's, and then they pulled away, taking in the cold.

"W-well that was unexpected." Hermione replied, a blush staining her cheeks. Ron looked panicky, "I-I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean for that to happen! It won't happen again! How about if we don't rem-" she cut him off by grabbing his face, and pressing her lips to his again. She moved away, and she smiled.

"I wasn't finished talking Ron. I loved it, and…" she couldn't believe she was about to say this, but she did anyway, "I love you."

Ron looked at her, and she got nervous, and bit her bottom lip. He then replied.

"I love you too Hermione."

And together they walked down to the staircase, holding hands.

::::

"Here's your book back." Lavender grumbled, lifting it, and letting Hermione take it from her grasp.

"Thanks Lav…" and with a soft voice, she turned around to shine a smile. "For everything."

:::

* * *

**_Huh? So how was it? Too cliché? Too fluffy?_**

**_I haven't done a Romione one-shot in a while, and I'm a bit rusty. Sorry about that by the way._**

**_I decided to make Lavender… what was it? Oh yea… likeable in this one. She never had a crush on Ron, but Dean instead, ok?_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Kyra_**


End file.
